Trying To Forget
by Avengers-Assemble-Bro
Summary: Natasha has one of her nightmares again. Clint is always there to make them better. (I've added to this story. This first chapter is Natasha and her nightmares and then it gets a little deeper and she gets kidnapped). Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FanFiction readers. Here's a one-shot of Natasha and her nightmares! Please review, I enjoy reading what you have to say! Happy Reading. **

**Trying To Forget**

Blood. So much blood. Everywhere. I looked up and was met with death. So much death. I could have stopped this. I could have stopped all of this. But I didn't. And all of these innocent children died, because of me. I didn't know what to do. So I cried. I bowed my head and baled my eyes out. I cried for the children, I cried for their souls, I cried for me. Me? How selfish can a person be to cry for themselves. I tried to close my eyes. Maybe if I didn't see it, it would go away. But every time I closed my eyes I would see them. All of them. My eyes shot open and I started to run. I didn't know where, and I didn't care. I ran, jumping over corpse after corpse. My tears trying on my cheeks. Nothing was going to stop me. Nothing. I was going to run until my lungs explode. Nothing will stop me. Nothing but…

"Tasha-" I stopped. That voice. I know that voice. I slowly turned around. And I saw her.

"Emily." I knelt down beside her fragile body. Her legs we trapped under all the rocks a rubble that surrounded the ground. I looked at her face. So much blood. All over this innocent six-year-old. And I did this too her. She's suffering because of me.

"Emily, I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"You were going to run away again weren't you? You were going to leave me to die. Again. Why. Why Tasha?" Her voice cracked, eyes shimmering with tears.

"No! No I-I wasn't"

"It's too late Natasha."

"W-what do you m-mean?" I asked. She didn't answer. I took her face and cradled it in my hands. "We need to get you s-some help-"

"IT'S TO LATE!" She screamed, violently turning her head out of my hands. Our eyes met and I noticed her pupils turning red. No. Her eyes were turning red. Leaking red. Blood. She started crying blood. It splattered onto my face, my hands, my shirt. Everywhere. She started coughing. More blood. Coming from everywhere. And then she started convulsing in my arms. Her body shaking uncontrollably. Then she stopped. Just like that. Her body going limp. It was my turn to start shaking. I slowly lowered her to the ground. I got up to start running but somebody put a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened, slowly standing up My hands reaching for my gun.

"Don't Natasha." I stopped. "You were too late. AGAIN! YOU LET MY DAUGHTER DIE AGAIN!" She grabbed my neck and within seconds we had me in the sleeper hold. I grabbed her arms. Trying to pry off her steel grip off of me, but it was in vain.

"P-please s-stop" My voice barely above a whisper. She laughs, but doesn't loosen her grip.

"Why should you live and my child die!? You're a disgusting creature. You don't deserve to live. All those innocent people. Your ledger is tripping red! YOU. MUST. DIE**!**"

"NATASHA!" Clint screamed. I sat bolt up in my bed. Coated in sweat, painting, tears falling from my face. I blinked, still seeing the dead children, I wrapped my arms around my legs, curling into a small ball. Clint grabbed me and cradled me in his arms. After the initial shock ended, I started crying. Shaking in his arms.

"Sshh, it's okay Tasha. Just a dream. I'm here. Sshh." His voice soothing me back to reality. After a while my sobs turned into silent tears. He never stopped rocking me. Back and forth. Back and forth. He waited patiently, humming softly. I found myself being pulled back to sleep. I closed my eyes, hoping to never see the dead children again.

**I might write a part 2. Depending on what you guys have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay, so this what I'm thinking. I was originally only going to have Trying To Forget a one shot. But then this idea came to me and I think I'm just going to make it a full blown story. I didn't want to make this a separate story 'cause it's all going to connect to the first chapter… eventually. So without further delay, I give you…**

Chapter 2

"Tasha! Duck!" Clint screamed, grabbing another arrow and pulling it back. I could barely hear him over the stream of gun fire going on around us. I lowered myself to the ground just in time for an arrow to whiz above my head, exploding the four guys behind me.

"Nice shot!" I yelled back, reloading my two guns and taking out another six.

"I never miss!" He replied with a smirk.

"We can't keep up with them." I said dodging behind a piece of fallen ceiling to avoid a grenade thrown.

"I know." Clint yelled, covering his eyes from the explosion. "Look, I'll go out there, guns blazing. I have one… two… seven.. exploding arrows left. That should cause a dog enough distraction for you to sneak past then and get into the lab. When you get in there hook up the hard drive. And I'll meet you on the roof."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Explain to me how you' re going to stay alive during this?"

"Simple. I'll shoot the arrows and then during the explosion I'll climb up the balcony over there, tie some rope to the ledge shoot an arrow to the other side. Then I'll swing over and escape though the emergency exit." He finished with a smile, clearly proud of himself for coming up with the plan.

I just stared at him, not completely convinced.

"Trust me Tasha. We'll be back in time to get some Shawarma before we get debriefed."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

He stood up and automatically started firing off arrows, I swiftly and carefully ran off side ready to break anybody's neck that got in my way. That wasn't a problem of course, because they were too busy running for their lives. Within seconds I was inside running to the lab. I grabbed the USB that was hidden inside my suit and tapped m foot impatiently waiting for it to transfer all the information S.H.E.L.D needs.

*Beep*

I ripped the USB out of the computer and headed back out. I crept along the walls looking to see if anyone was still outside. I saw a few dead, burned, bodies. None were alive. I ran across the floor and up the stairs to the emergency exit Clint was talking about. I wasn't really paying attention and failed to see the fist that was coming straight for my face. It hit me square in the jaw and I tumbled back falling down the stairs. I hit my head hard. Really hard. I tried to look up and see who had hit me but all I saw was stars. I tried to stand up, slowly lifting myself off the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell back to the ground. Shit! My ankle is broken. I reached for my gun. My hand gripping around metal, I pulled it out facing straight ahead hoping that's where my target was. Without hesitation I pulled the trigger. Silence. The stars were starting to disappear, I glanced up but didn't see anyone. No body. I felt hot breath on my ear, followed by a shrill laugh that echoed throughout the warehouse. He pulled me up by my hair, grabbing the gun out of my hand.

"FINALLY!" He laughed. "I have got the one, the only, the infamous Black Widow!"

I struggled against his grip but he stepped on my ankle to stop me. I bit my tongue to try and keep from screaming, he threw me on the ground his foot still pushed against my ankle. I waited quietly, hoping he would get caught up in telling me his genius plan I could catch him off guard and quickly snap his neck. But he remained silent as I watched him pull out a leather box and open it slowly. He had a certain smile on his face. A smile that screams psycho. He opens the box and pulls out a needle, I immediately know what he planning. While he's admiring his good work, I kick him as hard as I can in the leg. He yells and pulls his leg off of my ankle, I launch myself at his neck. He sees me coming a second to late and I already have my hands set up for the neck snap. He stabs me with the needle, and elbows me in the gut just as I find the connection between the spinal cord. I fall to the ground and become surround my darkness.

**Please review! xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I. Hate. School. It always gets in the way of me and my Fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy…**

Chapter 3

Where is Natasha? Clint thought silently. He set down his arrows and automatically started checking himself over. Mine as well do something productive until Tasha gets here. Nothing to serious, just some cuts and bruises. He did have some pain behind his shoulder blade but he would just get Natasha to check as soon as she shows up.

He looked out onto the city. The lights from the buildings twinkled like stars. Every time he had moments like this he would think about all the people in the buildings, living normal lives, working normal jobs, going home to normal families. Unknowing of all the violence, all the terrible things going on around them. A normal life seemed so welcoming, for a short moment he pictured him and Natasha happily married. With children, opening gifts around the Christmas tree. He had a normal job and Natasha as stay at home mom. He chuckled at the thought of Natasha being a "stay at home mom" as if. Instead he was to fight the violence and the monster normal people told their normal kids at night. And, although a normal life seems so much better, he knew that his job had a meaning. Him and Natasha WERE fighting evil, they were protecting the innocent, and knowing that made his job seem a little less horrible.

Another five minutes went by and Clint was starting to get worried. He saw her sneak into the lab without anyone following, he blew up a lot of threats and Natasha could take out the rest easily. So what could have happened? He decided he would just go looking for her, she's probably just held up making one of the guards squeal. He grabbed his arrows and made sure they were set in place, just in case. One last squeeze of his pained shoulder and he started towards the door. He opened and looked out in the warehouse. It was completely empty (besides all the dead bodies). No Natasha making a guard shit his pants. Not a living soul. Now he was worried. He ran down the steps and into the lab. Still nothing, he could tell Natasha completed transferring the files because the computers were wiped blank. Panic mode was starting to set in. Calm down Clint. This is Natasha, she's been in way worst situations then this. She probably on the roof now, snuck by you just to make you squirm. He smiled. I'll have to remember to get her back. Maybe her guns would mysteriously disappear? He walked up the steps back to the roof and found a message tapped to the door. It read…

Agent Clint Barton,

By now I'm sure you're wondering where your BEAUTILFUL partner is. You've probably made up some conclusion that she's maybe "hiding" from you? Well, you're wrong. I have her. Who am I you may ask? Patience. You will learn soon enough. I must say, she is something special. Her skills are something else. Not to mention her beauty, makes many men fall to their knees, I'm sure you understand. Another question you may be wondering is why. Why do I have her? Well, there are many reasons I would love to have her tied up in my basement, who wouldn't? One of my more professional reason would be ransom. Simple word. Simple meaning. You give me what I want, I give you her. An upside to working for S.H.E.L.D is you have access to many classified information. Particularly information on HYDRA. Yes, I request information on HYDRA. Let that sink in. I need you to get me information on Murial Grayson. She is the commissioner for the weapon trades inside HYDRA. Which I'm sure you already know. Simply give me a list of all suppliers she is using, and the weapons she will be trading. You give me that, I give you your precious Natasha Romanov. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be, as much as I would hate to, killing her won't be a problem. Why would you want to waste such a beautiful face? We make the trade in exactly three days. You, and you alone. Anyone else and bye, bye Miss Romanov. Meet me at the old abandoned Elephant theater down on 69th street. Thank you for your time Agent Barton. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Regards,

Damian Shantz

Clint was in so much shock he didn't hear Agent Coulson voice in his ear.

"Agent Barton? Do you copy? Why haven't you checked in yet? Is everything okay? Agent?"

Clint raised a shaking hand to his ear and replied.

"This is Agent Barton. We have a problem." He scrunched up the piece of paper in a ball and threw it across the room he grabbed an arrow and shot right through the middle.

"Problem? What's going on?"

"Natasha. She's been kidnapped. Have a helicopter ready for me on the roof. I'm getting her back."

**Please Review! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this anymore. It's been months. With school, and the holidays. I'm sorry. I hope there's still a few of you out there reading this! Enjoy…**

Chapter 4

Pain. Pain. Pain was all Natasha could feel. Pain. Pain in her shoulders. Pain in her legs. Pain in her arms. Pain everywhere. She tried to open her eyes but was met with darkness. And more pain. "Great" she thought. Pain and darkness wasn't exactly a good mix. She tried to move her hands but they were bound to a chair. And they were bound tight. She could barely wiggle her fingers let alone escape the fucking ropes. She tried to move her feet but they were bound as well. So tight we shouldn't feel her toes. Well, fuck. No weapons, no ability to move. She was completely helpless and she hated it. All she could do was sit here and wait. Wait. Wait for what? Wait to be killed? To be saved? Tortured? Fuck.

"What the fuck happened Agent Barton?!" Yelled Nick Fury from inside the helicopter. Clint Barton shrugged and climbed in.

"If I knew, would we be here right now?" He snapped.

"Excuse m-"

"Sir! We found this note inside the building." Agent Phil Coulson said climbing into the helicopter and waving a wrinkled, torn up piece of paper.

"Oh yeah, I found that." Mumbled Clint, already occupied with trying to track Natasha whereabouts. Nick Fury ripped the note out of Coulsons hand starting at Clint the whole time.

"I'm flying." Clint declared, pushing the original pilot out of his seat. H didn't protest knowing who Barton was. Clint had the helicopter in the air within seconds. "So sir, I've managed to track the coordinates for Damian Shantz whereabouts. He wants to meet at the old abandoned Elephant theater down on 69th street, which means she can't be far from there. As you know sir, we have built in tracking devices on our suits, hers is a bit glitchy but I can still trace her to the abandoned underground bomb shelter near St. Josephs commentary. Which is only five minutes away from the Elephant theater."

"Very good Barton, I'll get our best agents rounded up in about thirty minutes, we'll take the miniature helicarrier."

"I'm so fucking tired of waiting!" Screamed Natasha, rocking the chair a bit to show her frustration. The door creaked open, a blinding bright light flicked on, and Damien Shantz popped his head in followed by two guards with AK-47s pointed at her head.

"Well, well, well Ms. Romanov. What little patience you have." He quirked his eyebrow showing a yellow teethed smile. She squinted her eyes, trying to see her captor. "I love a women that wants to get right down to business, and doesn't beat around the bush."

"Fuck you." She spat. His grin widen.

"You look uncomfortable, can I get you anything?" He asked, furring his eyebrows in a concerned way.

"You can untie me, maybe tell me where I am, and let me rip your throat out." She replied, in a faked sweet, and innocent voice. He sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. But don't worry, if your friend Barton does what he is told, you will be free to go." Before she could ask any question he left, and his guards followed. She growled and continued fiddling with the ropes. Nothing else to do, mine as well try and escape.

"Are you ready yet?" Barton asked for the billionth time.

"Agent Barton, if you ask me that one more time I'm calling off the search completely. I will fucking tell you when I'm fucking done." Snapped Fury. Barton rolled his eyes. If Fury would just left him do this alone he could have had her back by now. Who knows what they're doing to her. Thirty minutes my ass, it's been at least an hour.

"Agent Coulson!" Fury called. "Keep an eye on Barton for me. Make sure he doesn't leave until we are ready."

"Yes sir." Coulson replied with a nod.

After a good hour of trying to get the ropes off she quit. She sighed. The door opened again and Damien came in carrying a plate full of foul smelling food. He closed the door behind and Natasha didn't like the look in his eye.

"I brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry. Here, let me feed you." He grabbed a spoon full of white liquidy looking shit and motioned to put it in her mouth. She bite his hand before any of that could so much as touch her lips. "Ouch!" He yelled. "That wasn't very nice. But it's okay I forgive you." He placed the plate on the ground stood behind Natasha. He grabbed some of her hair and breathed it in. "Ahhh, strawberries." He sighed. Natasha pulled her head away.

"Go to hell." He laughed.

"Honey, I'm already on my way!" She rolled her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and started massaging them. "Your skin is so soft." He commented lust evident in his voice. Natasha knew, after that simple comment what he came in here for. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She struggled with the ropes more, but it was in vain. He started to laugh again, walking in front of Natasha and cupping her face. "My dear, sweet, Natasha. You're so beautiful," He continues to compliment her as he unbuckles his belt.

"Sir!" Called on of the guards from outside the room. "There's been a disturbance on the outside grounds." The guard sounded frantic.

"Can't it wait." Damien growled back.

"No sir! Something serious is happening." You could easily tell how scared the guard was. Damien swore and did his belt back up.

"Soon Natasha, we shall have our fun." And he walked out the door, to see exactly what was causing this "disturbance".

**Please, review! xD**


End file.
